Griot, the Loose Cannon
Griot, the Loose Cannon is a Plasma Sentinel from Cryos. He is unusual for a Sentinel due to his ranged basic attack. Revelation Fungus3 made his first ranged Sentinel. Weapons Griot's basic weapon is the Plasma Pulser. Base Stats Lore Griot was just your average everyday cop on Cryos. That was a lie. His true intention was to capture any criminal he finds. He caught a bunch of criminals, using his flare gun to stun his prey and send them to jail. One of these criminals ended up crippling Griot to near death. That is when Crogenitor Ptyron came to help him. He transfected Griot with power beyond his normal potential. He saved Griot's life. Then, when the Darkspore arrived, he had realized that he does not have his flare guns anymore. That is when an old foe decided to ''help ''him. The former prisoner gave him a new set of guns he "obtained" that worked almost exactly the same as his old guns. However, these flare guns can be used for killing, not just stunning. With a weapon to kill Darkspore with, and having an old foe team up with him (now his ally), he now has the power to end the war and save the galaxy. Appearance Griot has four legs, has a two arms, and a pair of guns. He also has a helmet-like object making his head. He's also pretty thin, for any Hero, let alone a Sentinel. Download Files Pets Blaze Bolt Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Griot Alpha. Basic Attack: Flare Shot Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Griot fires a bright projectile, that damages and blinds the enemy that is hit. Griot fires in this sequence: First the right, then the left, then both. If neither of the projectiles from the dual shot hit an enemy, Griot's passive resets. Unique Ability: Blast Shot Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 9 Griot fires an explosive projectile, that deals AoE damage around the enemy it hits. Squad Ability: Roar of Empowerment Range: Self Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 The user roars, enraging himself and adding a 20% chance of Critical hits. Killing an enemy resets the buff duration and it can be stacked up to 5 times, resulting in a 100% crit chance. The enrage lasts 20 seconds. Modifiers *'Griot's Roar of Empowerment: Increases damage instead of Crit Chance' (Arkab's Affix) *'Griot's Roar of Empowerment: Provides health regeneration, but reduces crit chance bonus.' (Avior's Affix) Passive Ability: Sharp Shooter Every time Griot his an enemy with his Basic, his weapon's damage increases by 5%. There is no limit to the stacking, and missing resets the bonus. 'Overdrive' Missing does not reset the bonus, and Basic attack damage inceases by 15% each hit. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Electron Sphere Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning, dealing energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing even more energy damage to all enemies within '''4m'.'' Beta - Flame Surge Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16'm wide, dealing 28-37 energy damage to each enemy it touches.'' Gamma - Blaze Bolt Range: 80 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 27 Summons a semi-sentinent creature for 12 seconds that inflicts a burn that affects all nemies that get within 3 meters of it. The burn deals energy damage over 8 seconds. Delta - Homing Volley Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Griot fires six plasma bolts that home in on enemies. The enemies take energy damage and are burned for 12 seconds. Gallery CRE_Griot, the Loose Cannon-0e4df0f5_ful.png|Griot Alpha CRE_Griot, the Loose Cannon-0e4df0f6_ful.png|Griot Beta CRE_Griot, the Loose Cannon-0e4df0f7_ful.png|Griot Gamma CRE_Griot, the Loose Cannon-0e4df0f8_ful.png|Griot Delta Trivia *The criminal mentioned in Griot's lore is Zrin, The Sun Fist. *He is the first ranged Sentinel. *The Blaze Bolt looks similar to a Blaze from Minecraft. Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Category:End Heroes